Dipper and Mabel: The Maury Show
by gravityfalls456
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have come to be very close to one another, and this raises some suspicions with their parents. What will their parents do about this sharp rise in sibling bonding? I can't make any promises as to what the future will hold for this story, so the rating is subject to change. Rated T for now for potential.
1. Incest inductive parents?

Dipper and Mabel Pines were your average identical twins living in Piedmont, California. Months before they had been staying at their great uncle Stan's house in Oregon for the summer. The twins had a hard time adjusting to that place at that time, but in the end found they enjoyed it there. After they had gotten back to California their parents noticed they were spending a great deal more time together than they had before. At first this didn't bother Mr. and Mrs. Pines, but one day they received a phone call from Stan. "Hey, I was just wondering how the kids were doing?" "They're doing fine, but they seem to be a lot closer to each other than before. Did you ever notice that?" "Yeah, towards the end of their stay they started to get really close to each other, I dunno what's going on there." Their parents observed their behavior over the coming weeks after that phone call and found that they hardly parted from each other. The two had never been so close to each other; they never hated one another, just the opposite, but this new found affection between the twins had their parents concerned. One day the Pines parents were watching the Maury Show, just as they always did after work. Just before the commercial break there was a message displayed on the screen, accompanied by the show's host reading it. "Are your children acting as if they could be having an intimate relationship with each other? If so call the Maury Show!" The parents looked at each other and nodded. The twins were at school now, so they called up the show to arrange something. The call was mostly automated, but they eventually made it through with a real person and set up a date for the show, about 2 months away. "Now we're gong to find out," Mr. Pines said. They were scheduled to go to Stamford, Connecticut and have the twins take lie detector tests to prove the truth. The Pines were scared of what might be happening, they didn't want the two to be doing this at all, especially not at this age. When the twins got home that evening their parents explained what they were doing and told them they would be flying across the country to be on television. They did not receive the response they expected. "Uh, ok?" Dipper said. "Uh, ok? What is that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Pines demanded. She was furious her son would mock her in this way, though Dipper was doing quite the contrary. "Why would you think we would do something like that? That's disgusting! Ew!" Mabel attempted to walk away, but was quickly tugged back by her father. "We need to know, have you been doing it?" Mr. Pines wasn't that thrilled about being on TV for this reason, but they had so much reason to believe it was happening that he decided it was best. "No!" The twins both said this simultaneously, catching all four of them off guard. "We'll see about that," Mrs. Pines snarled, and walked away along with Mr. Pines. Mrs. Pines regretted it that night. She was known to overreact and do things out of context without thinking about it thoroughly, and Mr. Pines was no better. "What if we're doing this all for nothing? What if we fly all the way aver there and they aren't doing anything? No, they have to be. Look at the evidence!" If anyone could have read her thoughts they would have locked her up in a mental institution. Mrs. Pines hardly got any sleep that night. That night the twins also elaborated on the occurrence. "Can you believe them?" Dipper asked in a disgusted tone. "I know, it's gross!" Mabel always thought of her brother as sweaty and awkward, but loved him as a brother nonetheless. She would never think of doing something such as this, would she? Dipper saw Mabel as an outgoing, but overly silly person that oftentimes tried to be too funny, but he loved her. As a sister. He could never imagine something of this magnitude happening, or could he? 


	2. Terrible Show

**Short chapter, sorry. Next one might be the last, and will have the obvious in it. Also I assume in this story that their parents don't care for them like they should, just shipping them off for the summer? Wouldn't you want to spend time with your children during the summer? Anyway, I also always make paragraphs while typing these up but it never recognizes them. Sorry!**

* * *

Their parents weren't stupid, they knew about kids their age getting horny (or "curious" as they called it), and taking it too far. Those two had been staying with each other most of the time, when before they typically stayed separated. Were they overreacting? Or was this the right thing to do? Mrs. Pines was worried about making a fool of all of them, while Mr. Pines was sure what he thought was true. He didn't think much more of it. The next couple of months were uneventful, and the twins tried to stay separated more. They had been through a lot in Gravity Falls, and had grown closer. They needed each other during this difficult time in their lives, and had come to realize that during their vacation. The twins grew curious as to what this show they were going to be on was like. They knew their parents watched it almost every day, but never watched it themselves. Every Friday their parents worked late, so the two got to watch the show by themselves. As soon as the bus dropped them off at their house they ran inside to catch the show. When they turned the TV on it had already started. "You said no, the lie detector determined that was a lie." A woman on screen was crying as a man was jumping up saying that the lie detector was lying. "We asked you during your relationship with Tasha have you ever had sex with any of her relatives, you said no, that was a lie." People began to flail about, and run backstage. It went to a commercial break after this. "What the heck is this?!" Mabel asked. "It's The Mau-" "Yeah I know what it's called, but what the heck is it?!" Mabel interrupted. "I don't know... but I don't like it," Dipper said, he started to get a strange feeling inside of him, like a feeling of guilt. He did not want to be on that stage. The two watched the rest of the show, hearing tales of lying, cheating men who have slept with relatives, co- workers, and strippers, all behind their girlfriends backs. When the show went off Dipper turned the TV off. "How could they think we're doing stuff like that?! We're not even old enough to drive! We're not old enough to have relationships!" Mabel was mad at her parents, she had forgotten that they thought she was messing with her sibling. "Mabel... They, they meant... us," Dipper was also angry, but also worried about being on that show. When Dipper said this, Mabel remembered. She didn't say anything else, but just went up to her room. Dipper also went to his room, luckily not having any homework. That show was scary, there were adults screaming and curing. This was no place for these two thirteen year olds!


	3. In Transit

***This chapter is very long, boring, and dragged out. Next chapter will be better... I think?*  
**

* * *

"We're here, you two; wake up," Mr. Pines said in a stern tone. The four had just taken the 5 hour drive to Los Angeles, California; to LAX airport. They would soon be boarding an airplane to take them to BDL airport, from which they would be shuttled to their final destination: The Maury Show.

The twins had never been on an airplane before, although they did find it exciting. There were better places to go on a plane than where they were going though. Mr. and Mrs. Pines weren't happy about all this expense, but they were too caught up in emotion and speculation to care.

If the two were doing things together there was the possibility Mabel could get pregnant, then they would have to support another child, which would probably have other problems due to inbreeding, plus they didn't want to be thought of as bad parents (although they weren't the best). There were so many factors that made this seem like the right course of action. Plus, there was no reliable source to get this information in their area anyway.

Back in 2000 when they had the twins, their worst fear was that it would come to this, that they would get out of control and do things they shouldn't. Now they were in suspicion, and their twins were in denial. They had begged them to admit it, but the tweens held on to their denial. Before they left their house they gave them one last chance, and Dipper only said "Well you're about to find out the hard way it looks like." Now there they stood, at the entrance to the main terminal. They entered it, and quickly got to the line for baggage.

"At least we're getting to ride on a plane, that's fun," Mabel quietly said to Dipper, their parents not hearing. She was trying to cheer her brother up, yet she herself needed some of it as well. Dipper didn't respond, he wasn't in the mood. Mabel assumed he didn't hear her.

They had each brought plenty of luggage, as it was, after all, a cross country flight. Dipper and Mabel were still shocked and suspicious as to why their parents would go all this way to find out if they were doing something that only, well, "bad" people do. What they didn't know was that their parents were paranoid. After having the two they had driven themselves almost mad trying to care for them, not expecting to have to dedicate the amount of time required to care for children. The day the twins first went to school was heaven for the parents. The fact of the matter was, their parents were way in over their heads.

The baggage line was long and slow moving, as expected. The whole trip through the place was slow and agonizing. After about an hour or so, or two days as it seemed to the "Mystery Twins," they were ready to board American Airlines Flight 1358. Walking across the jetway seemed exciting, you could see outside, though there was nothing to see from where they were. Not even the slightest trace of anything besides trees and concrete.

Dipper was now in the worst mood he had ever been in, he was angry with his parents, and sad that he was spending his summer break in this way (he now liked the idea of spending it in Gravity Falls like last summer). He had also noticed that Mabel had started to act like him, she wasn't saying anything and looked rather beaten.

They went to their seats, which were situated towards the back of the small airplane. surprisingly, their parents decided to sit together in a set of seats, and Dipper and Mabel got to sit behind them in a set of seats together. This made them both feel more comfortable because, frankly, they didn't care to be in the company of their parents at this time. The pilot said a whole bunch of saftey precautions, and the plane started to move. The airplane taxied through the taxi lanes until it was almost on the runway it was to take off from, when it stopped. A large airplane in front of them took off. Dipper and Mabel were too busy sulking to notice. At this point one person had already used the barf bag.

"This is going to be simply thrilling," Dipper thought. Dipper had let Mabel sit next to the window, while he got the outside seat. He soon regretted it, though he would rather himself get it than Mabel. Mabel! That name kept coming up, which led to him remembering why he has here in the first place. Why would they think this? How could they afford this? So many questions Dipper wanted answered. Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud noise. It sounded like a tornado almost, getting steadily louder and louder. He then realized the airplane was taking off. He looked out the window, they were already going quite fast. Mabel was also looking out, though she was the same as her brother, not in the mood. Not in the mood for what? Anything.

The two were almost depressed, they didn't know what to think anymore. They just went with it. Mabel fell asleep a short while into the flight, and so did Dipper. Their parents were discussing something that they couldn't hear over the sound of the engines. A very long flight lay ahead of them.

When Dipper awoke, they were at cruising altitude, the longest and most boring part of the flight. Dipper seemed to forget this was his first airplane ride, he acted as if it were no more than a car ride out to the local store. He glanced around at the other people, mostly younger to middle-aged people, most of them pre- occupied with various things. Unfortunately this flight had no in- flight entertainment, so passengers were left to entertain themselves. Or sleep. The later seemed to be the best option for our Mystery Twins. And so Dipper went back to doing it.

Dipper woke again to a loud noise and a large thud. He looked out the window, they had landed in Hartford, Connecticut. Mabel also jumped awake. Dipper looked around the plane at the other people, some of them had their phones out, recording the landing. Some looked like they had also just awoken, and some looked anxious to get off the plane.

The plane slowed down, and eventually made it to a taxi lane. Taxing was slow, Dipper almost fell back asleep during it. They finally made it back to the building they would go in to get their shuttle to Stamford.

They finally got the signal to get off, and so they did. As everything else, getting off the plane was very slow. Inch by inch they made it. They got out into the large terminal, which, luckily, had plenty of "facilities." The restrooms on airplanes aren't ideal for anything except committing suicide, so most of the people went to the terminal lavatories.

Dipper had to go in with his father, much to his dismay, so he went to a stall. Dipper didn't need to go very badly, so he was in and out fairly quickly, unlike Mr Pines. Mabel of course had to go in with her mother, which she enjoyed just as much as her brother. Luckily she was in and out quickly as well. After that world of fun, they went on to get a shuttle to the Stamford Media Center.

"What if we fail the lie detector?!" This question caught Dipper off guard as it came out of Mabel's mouth.

"What?" Dipper replied, not sure of what else to say.

"The lie detector we're taking! What if we fail! I heard you can fail those even if you're telling the truth," she explained. The two were standing some distance away from their parents while they got the bus ticket, not hearing a bit of this conversation.

"Uh, well, I don't know," Dipper said, unaware of this. He assumed it would be accurate, but now it made sense. Mabel was clearly nervous, which made Dipper nervous.

"Ohhhh..." She looked like she could cry, so Dipper tried to comfort her.

"Hey, i'm sure it'll be accurate, besides, we know we're telling the truth, right?" Dipper didn't know how to go about this whole "comforting" thing, but he tried.

"I guess... so..." Mabel sobbed. Dipper gave her a hug, but it was cut short by their parents.

"Hey! Let's go!" Mrs. Pines almost shouted. The twins quickly separated, embarrassed that their parents had seen them like that.

"Well, I guess that gives them more reason to think we're doing all that stuff," Dipper said quietly.

"What does?" Mabel seemed to have recovered quickly from her previous state.

"Seeing- never mind," Dipper decided not to get into that.

"Ok!" She replied, and they continued on to their shuttle. When they got to it, there was no one else on it. They sat in the back, getting the same luck as on the plane: Dipper and Mabel sat next to each other, while their parents sat in front of them.

The bus sat for a while, and a few more people got on to it. When it departed it was almost half full. This was only an hour drive to Stamford, where they would be dropped off directly at the Media Center to explain their story again and the twins to take the lie detector.

"We're gong to be on TV! Isn't this exciting?" Mabel seemed to have cheered up a good bit since they were at the terminal.

"Are you crazy, do you see what show we're going on?!" Dipper questioned her.

"We'll get to make our parents look like dummies though, it'll be hilarious!" Mabel said.

"That... That's actually true!" Dipper chuckled, he thought the thought was rather funny. It made sense, their parents getting on stage making a big deal out of something and then it all be false! This was brilliant, Dipper suddenly felt a new outlook on the situation.

The two spent the rest of the ride pondering this thought of their parents looking stupid on national television. Neither Dipper nor Mabel were depressed any longer.


End file.
